Une fin de journée parfaite
by diddou
Summary: Grissom/Sara, qui se croisent dans la journée... Suite de la fic de Nanou "Un début de journée partait".


Titre : Une fin de journée parfaite

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Même pas Griss puisqu'il est à Nanou lol

Spoiler : Aucun

N/A: Suite de la fice de Nanou62, _Un début de journée parfait_. Je vous conseille de la lire avant. Bonne lecture

Sara n'en revient pas. Cette journée a commencé sous de mauvais hospices, mais il semble qu'elle ait pris un tournant très intéressant. A dire vrai, c'est peut être sa vie qui est entrain de changer. Doucement Sara. Ce n'est pas parce que Grissom avait prévu un déjeuné galant qu'il est prêt à changer pour autant. Oui, mais ses dernières paroles. « _Je t'emmène, si tu veux, après tout, j'ai fini mes congés, et je serais ravie d'être avec la plus jolie des femmes au boulot ». _Ce n'est pas anodin tout de même Et puis, ce sourire…

Perdue dans ses pensée, elle a à peine conscience de la main de Grissom négligemment posée dans le creux de ses reins pour la conduire vers la sortie. Elle doit vite reprendre pied dans la réalité. Ce rendez-vous vient de s'achever avec le coup de fil de Brass. Aux oubliettes ce tête à tête dans ce restaurant. Bonjour ma scène de crime.

La voix de Grissom la fait revenir sur terre.

- Ou est ta scène de crime ?

- Henderson

Machinalement, elle se laisse guider par Grissom jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois dans la voiture, un silence agréable les enveloppe. Pas besoin de mots. La présence de l'autre suffit.

Sara allume la radio, histoire d'avoir un fond musical. Le poste est réglé sur une station de musique classique. Pas top. Elle cherche une radio de musique rock. Elle s'arrête quand elle tombe sur AC/DC. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à se réinstaller, la main de Grissom frôle la sienne. Une décharge électrique se propage de ses doigts jusque dans son cœur. Grissom lui lance son plus merveilleux sourire avant de changer à nouveau de station. C'est alors qu'il tombe sur l'horoscope. Avant qu'il ne change, Sara attrape sa main pour le retenir.

- Attends, je veux l'écouter

Lion : c'est une excellente journée qui s'annon

Grissom garde la main de Sara dans la sienne avant de la poser sur sa jambe. Un peu gênée, Sara veut la retirer, mais Grissom raffermi sa prise. Ils échangent alors rapidement un regard. _Sara est surprise de ce qu'elle y lit. Cette intensité. Jamais elle n'avait jamais vu une telle flamme dans ses yeux. Désir ? Grissom est transformé. Quand il est parti en congé, ils s'adressaient à peine la parole. Et là, en revenant, il l'invite à un rendez vous galant. Oui, un rendez vous galant. Cette fois c'est officiel. En aucun cas il ne s'agissait d'un dîner entre amis. Elle se laisse aller à la douceur et la chaleur de cette main sur la sienne. _

… _pourrait bien qu'une de vos connaissances bouleverse votre vie ce jour si vous acceptez de laisser l'amour entrer dans votre vie._

_Vierge : C'est le chaos qui régnera sur votre matinée. En milieu de journée, un rayon de soleil viendra éclairer votre journée qui se terminera en apothéose dans les bras d'un bel Apollon. Soyez sur vos gardes, l'amour frappera à votre porte ce jour. _

- Ca, j'aurais pu te le dire Sara. Sauf que ça fait bien longtemps que tu as bouleversé ma vie.

Sara : ce sourire.

- Vraiment bel Apollon ?

Ils échanges un regard lourd de sens. Chacun des deux souriant pleinement. Oui, cette journée allait être magnifique.

- Ou tu vas ?

- A Henderson

- Non, je… Il faut que je repasse au labo avant. Je dois me changer, je ne peux pas y aller dans cette tenue.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette petite robe noir Sara. Elle met si délicatement en valeur ta silhouette. Sa main libère celle de Sara pour se poser sensuellement sur ce genou dévoilé.

Sara retient un halètement à ce contact. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de ses paroles ? Qu'importe. Elle n'a aucune envie de rejoindre cette scène de crime. Si elle laissait son esprit la dictée, ils prendraient rapidement la direction de son appartement. Le travail, Sara. Concentre toi. Le travail.

- Merci, elle a exprimé ce mot dans un soupir.

Puis reprenant de l'assurance

- Je ne peux pas travailler dans cette tenue. Et puis, je n'ai pas mon kit. Tu dois me ramener au labo. Après je pourrais me rendre sur la scène avec ma voiture.

- Non.

- Non ?

- J'ai dit que je t'emmenais. Tu pourras prendre mon kit.

- Et pour ma robe ?

- Ton bleu de travail est dans mon coffre

Sara : oh oui, son bleu de travail. Comment a t'elle pu oublier. Juste avant les vacances de Grissom, ils enquêtaient sur un homicide dans une résidence. Ils savaient qu'un cadavre était présent dans ses murs, mais n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit. Ils avaient passé la journée à démolir les parois de l'appartement du gérant. Comment oublier cette journée ? Surtout ces quelques minutes d'intimité partagées à l'extérieur. Sous couvert d'une prétendue trace de plâtre, elle lui avait caressé la joue. Le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts reste gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle a cru mourir de cette absence de contact depuis. Et aujourd'hui, la main de Grissom est sur son genou. N'a t'elle pas légèrement migrée vers ma cuisse d'ailleurs ? Imperceptiblement, délicatement.

- Tu te souviens Sara ?

Sara : Oh oui que je me souviens. A la fin de la journée, Sara était recouverte de plâtre. Mais, toujours pas de corps. Il avait finit pas le trouver dans les filtres du système de purification d'eau. En voulant sortir le cadavre de sa cuve avec David, l'assistant légiste, Sara c'était retrouvée par terre, le cadavre, dont la décomposition était déjà bien avancée, sur elle. La combinaison plâtre plus corps en décomposition avait ruinée son bleu de travail. Elle était trempée. Résultat, elle avait été obligée d'emprunter des vêtements à une des voisines de notre meurtrier, laissant son bleu dans le coffre de Grissom.

- Tu n'as qu'à te changer à l'arrière, avant d'arriver. Je ne voudrais pas que tu déconcentre tous les collègues présents en affichant de telle jambes.

Grissom accentue sa phrase par une pression de sa main sur son genou, avant de la faire glisser le long de sa cuisse. Il arrête brusquement la voiture sur le bas coté. Sara ne sait ce qu'il va faire. Il la regarde intensément. Ses yeux brillent de mille feu. Elle est incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette chaleur sur sa cuisse, ces yeux, et ce sourire. Elle s'approche de lui, voulant s'emparer de sa bouche. Mais…

- Je vais te chercher ton bleu.

Sur ce, il sort du véhicule, avant de le contourner pour aller récupérer le vêtement dans le coffre. Quand il revient, c'est à une Sara déconcerté qu'il tend le bleu.

Sara : maudit bleu. Tu peux bien te le garder. Il me sort le grand jeu, et au moment cruciale, il se défile. Grissom ne changera pas.

Voyant les flammes de colère dans ses yeux, Grissom sourit. Il s'approche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Ce soir Sara. C'est ce soir que tu finis dans mes bras. Pour le moment c'est juste le _rayon de soleil de la mi-journée_

Sara rentre enfin au labo. Grissom l'a déposée sur la scène de crime quelques 12 heures auparavant. La collecte des indices lui avait déjà pris 6 heures, puis le retour au labo avec Jim, et enfin le tri et le rangement de ces dites preuves. Justes le temps de déposer quelques échantillons à analyser en urgence à Greg, avant de rejoindre les vestiaires. Le reste pourra attendre demain. Il est 2 heures du matin, elle a enchaîné deux services, elle est crevé. Catherine, qui supervise l'équipe encore ce soir avant le retour de Grissom demain, lui a proposé de rentrer. Sara ne c'est pas faite prier.

La surprise l'accueil alors qu'elle ouvre son vestiaire. Grissom lui a laissé un petit mot. Elle est sure que c'est lui. Elle a reconnu son écriture délicate sur l'enveloppe. Un mot. Juste un mot. Son prénom. Mais écrit si finement. Et son cœur s'emballe.

_Salut ma beauté,_

_Il est bien sûr hors de question d'annuler notre rendez-vous. C'est juste un report, et je t'attends dès la fin de son service._

Elle jète un œil à sa montre. 2 Heures. 2 heures du matin. C'est raté pour cette fois.

_Comme je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure tu vas terminée, je me suis permis de mettre différentes tenues dans ton casier afin d'être certain qu'une d'entre elle corresponde à l'esprit de notre prochain rendez vous. Petit déjeuner, déjeuner ou dîner ?_

_Je t'attends mon amour, retrouve moi chez moi._

_Ton Apollon_

Un fin sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. Il a pensé à tout. Elle fouille alors son vestiaire. Outre sa robe noir, qu'elle portait pour le déjeuner de la veille, elle trouve alors une magnifique robe de soirée. Rouge, longue, un décolleté plongeant, le dos ouvert. Cette robe est magnifique, il a beaucoup de goût. Celle-ci doit être pour le dîner. A coté, se trouve une nuisette, courte, légère. Le petit déjeuner. Elle aperçoit alors un cintre vide, mais sur lequel un petit mot est accroché.

Intriguée, elle le lit. Toujours cette même écriture.

_Si tu termine au milieu de la nuit tu n'auras besoin de rien pour me rejoindre dans mon lit._

Oui, cette journée qui avait si mal commencé se termine vraiment bien. Quoique, a bien y réfléchir, on a déjà changé de jour. En chemin vers la maison de Grissom il faudra qu'elle prenne le temps d'écouter son horoscope !!

_Nanou, spéciale dédicace. Réponse du berger à la bergère lol... _


End file.
